Suna e Konoha Uma história de amor
by Na-san
Summary: O jovem Kazekage não sabe o que é amar.Está sozinho.Ele precisa de alguém...Mas quem diria que seria logo o Rock Lee? GaaraxLee Shonenai Fic completa!
1. Uma noiva para o Kazekage!

Suna e Konoha - Uma história de amor 

-Bem, então é isso!

Disse o jovem Kazekage que acabará de fazer suas tarefas do dia.Ele já estava com 17 anos, estava alto mas continuava com aquelas olheiras profundas.

Saíra de seu escritório.Viu pela janela uma noite acolhedora e resolvera sair.

Estava caminhando e viu um casal de mãos dadas.

"Ainda não sei o que é amor" pensou Gaara.

Ninguém nunca lhe ensinara.Ninguém nunca o amou de verdade.

Ele começou a pensar em tudo o que ele havia presenciado sobre o amor.O que mais lhe chocou foi Maito Gai defendendo Rock Lee.O garoto que ele não conseguiu matar.

-Está frio.Acho melhor eu voltar...

Já estava na porta de sua casa quando ouviu:

-Kazekage-sama!

"Ai, quem é o maldito que está me importunando agora?"

-O que é?

-Ah, faz tempo que nós não nos vemos...Meu nome é Rock Lee do Chuunin Shiken!

"Droga!É aquele garoto idiota!Com a pose do dedo idiota!Com a roupa idiota!O cara mais idiota de Konoha se lembra de mim.Acho melhor fingir que eu não me lembro dele!"

-Tenho uma vaga lembrança...Disse Gaara indiferente.

-Ah...Hi!Bem, eu vim aqui em uma missão de rank B sabe?Trazer sua noiva.Aí eu pensei em te ver também...

-...Como?

-Hi!Protegi a Srta. Orihime de Konoha até aqui.

-...Noiva?Orihime?

(Momento de fraqueza do Gaara)

-NANIIIIIIIIII?????

------------S2------------

-Como você não me disse nada Temari????

-Ah, foi mal mano mas eu me esqueci...(Carinha de XD)

-Ninguém me disse nada!EU quero escolher com quem eu quero ficar!

Surge um jounin, conselheiro do Kazekage.

-O Senhor pode até fazer isso mas deve ser breve!O objetivo de seu casamento com alguém de Konoha, é aprofundar mais os laços que essas vilas têm, afinal, Konoha tem um ótimo exército que pode nos ajudar!

-Escolher alguém de Konoha?Nós já fizemos tratados de paz!

-Sim, mas para que, Konoha iria se beneficiar ajudando Suna?Só se alguém de uma família importante estivesse lá!Como o clã Daidouji da Srta. Orihime!Ou seja, mesmo que o Senhor escolha alguém de Konoha, não vai adiantar nada se essa pessoa não for de um clã reconhecido.

-Sai daqui vocês dois!E ah, Temari, traga um relatório de todos os ninjas da folha!

-Hi, mano!

"...Parece que estou me esquecendo de algo..." pensou Gaara "LEE!!!!!"

Gaara correu até a entrada de casa.Lá estava Lee, o esperando há quase duas horas.Quando Lee o viu se levantou.

-FLASHBACK-

-NANIIIIIIIIII?????

-Kazekage-sama, algo errado?

-Lee, espere aqui!Vou resolver essa situação!!!

Gaara sai correndo.

-Tá bem!Kazekage-sama! Ò.Ó7 (Entendeu como uma ordem)

-FIM DO FLASH BACK-

-Me desculpe Lee --

-Hã?Ah, que isso!Sem problemas...

Lee se levantou.

-Está meio tarde né?Já está um pouco tarde...Vou voltar para Konoha-Lee sorriu.

-Não precisa ir agora...

-Não?-Perguntou Lee ansioso-O Sr. quer a minha companhia Kazekage-sama?

"O que eu acabei de disser?Logo hoje que eu queria ficar na minha casa descansando..." pensou Gaara.

-Bem...-Lee hesitou-Eu não conheço muito bem Suna...Eu só vim uma vez em missão, por isso...Só conheço um lugar que a gente pode ir!É um restaurante muito legal!A gente pode ficar falando de treinos...Do que aconteceu nesses últimos 4 anos...Vai ser divertido não?-Lee fez a pose de Nice Guy.

-Pode ser...

"Tenho que tomar cuidado...Ele é tão confiante que acabo falando coisas sem pensar..."pensou Gaara.

Os dois estavam andando até o local.Lee parecia uma criança vendo o quanto Suna evoluíra desde a última vez que tinha ido.

"O Kazekage!"

"Quem é aquele do lado dele?"

"Tão esquisito...Pffff!"

Era o que as pessoas comentavam em volta.Apesar disso, Lee não parecia ligar.Nada chegava até ele...Ele é uma alma livre, diferente de todas as pessoas que Gaara já havia conhecido.

Gaara sentiu uma dor no peito.

"Um ninja de Konoha..."Gaara corou.


	2. Um amor perdido

TT GaaLee é tão legal...

Pena que não tem muita gente que escreve sobre os dois...

Eu escrevo! \o/ (se sentindo a tal)

Colaborem com esse casal yaoi "+ q fofo" e faça uma fic deles você tb!

Ah, espero q gostem do segundo capítulo dessa fic /// **q vergonha**

Espero que gostem!!!

Suna e Konoha Uma História de amor

Capítulo dois

"De Konoha..." Gaara corou.

O///O

"Que pensamento mais idiota foi esse?Ele é um homem!Não é de nenhum clã importante de Konoha!E tem um jeito muito idiota de fazer as coisas!"

Ele olhou para Lee.Aquelas sobrancelhas grossas, o olhar marcante, sua simpatia e jeito de ser únicos...

-Gaara-sama, chegamos!

Lee apontou para um restaurante que o Kazekage nunca tinha visto...Era aconchegante...Será que era por que estava com Lee?Gaara corou.

-Hã?Tudo bem, Kazekage-sama?Está vermelho...

-Eu estou bem.-Gaara falou com desprezo.

-Er...Ta bem!-Lee sorriu.

O Restaurante era muito pequeno, havia apenas um balcão na frente da porta da cozinha e três mesas.Não tinha ninguém.Apenas os dois mais um garçom que também era o caixa.(Puxa, ta meio falido o restaurante...)

Os dois se sentaram numa mesa perto da janela.

-Esta mesa está boa, Kazekage-sama?

-Não é de todo mal... ¬¬'

Já eram duas horas da manhã.Eles ficaram conversando tanto que nem se tocaram que o restaurante estava aberto apenas para o Kage e que o garçom havia dormido numa cadeira apoiado na mesa.(Ele não tem nome?xD)

De repente eles começam a falar das pessoas de suas vilas.Lee parece emplogado...Falava de Naruto, TenTen, seu rival Neji...

-E aquela menina de cabelo rosa...Qual era o nome mesmo?...-Na verdade Gaara queria saber se Lee ainda gostava dela...(Enfim, continuando...)

Lee faz uma cara triste...

"Acho que eu não devia ter perguntado..."

-Ah...Sakura-san...Ela...

Lee olha para o chão.

"Agora é oficial!Eu realmente não devia ter perguntado..."

-Eu não tenho falado muito com ela...-Lee dá um suspiro-Eu gostava muito da Sakura-san...Recentemente não mais.Sem querer eu ouvi Ino conversando com a Sakura quando elas estavam caminhando até a sala da Godaime e...Ino perguntou a Sakura, "Quem é o garoto mais bonito de Konoha?".

"Sinto que ela não falou Rock Lee..."

-Eu sabia que ela falaria Sasuke.Óbvio.Mas não sabia que ela iria completar a frase assim...-Lee olha para Gaara com um sorriso meio triste-"E o mais feio é o Lee"...Ela falou para mim depois que era brincadeira mas mesmo assim eu...

Saíram algumas lágrimas do rosto de Lee.

Gaara queria consola-lo.Vendo aquele rosto com lágrimas...O Kazekage não resistiu e deu um beijo no moreno.O ruivo estava se distanciando quando esse falou:

-Me permita lhe dar um beijo...

Gaara fechou os olhos.Lee se levantou e foi até a cadeira do Kazekage.Passou a mão no rosto de Gaara e o beijou apaixonadamente.

(Bem, para estragar o clima para os fãs de yaoi, os dois se tocaram do que estavam fazendo...)

-A culpa foi minha Lee.-Gaara se levantou e tacou(sim, tacou) algumas moedas para o garçom dorminhoco.

-Não Kazekage-sama...Eu gostei...

Lee acompanhou Gaara até a casa do Kage.

-Até outro dia Gaara-sama.

-Aquilo...Foi só um acidente.-O ruivo entrou na casa e fechou a porta, deixando Lee sozinho.

-Para mim não foi...

/// 

Desculpe a todos que estão lendo essa fic por fazer um Gaara meio sentimental demais... TT

Ah, sabe a noiva do Gaara, Orihime?Bem, então, ela não tem primeiro nome... . 

Não, não taquem pedras em mim por favor!Ah, mas vocês podem falar um nome nas reviews! X

Deixem reviews e faça uma criança (meeeeee) feliz!Mesmo com críticas, pois com as críticas eu posso fazer uma fic cada vez melhor \o/

Ah, essa fic, aliás, vai até o capítulo 5.Ou 4. XD

Hora da propaganda

Bem, eu não curto muito yuri, mas vou fazer uma fic...(Yuri?)

Não.Bem, sei lá se é yuri!Vou transformar Lee e Gaara em mulheres e fazer "as duas" num colégio interno feminino!Vai ter muito drama.E nem vai ter muita coisa de beijo, abraço...A Gaara é bem ranzinza... P

Prometo fazer um KakaIru muito cute tb!

E ah, saindo um pouco de Naruto, to a fim de fazer uma fic de Shaman King...

Quando sair algum desses meus projetos, eu aviso!


	3. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim

**Oiiiii gente!A quanto tempo!(1 mês)**

**Eu sei q eu fui MEIO irresponsável de não ter postado antes...Eu nem estou ocupada sabe?Era para eu ter postado essa fic inteira já.**

**Por que não fiz isso?**

**A fic recebeu poucas reviews...Nem tive vontade de continuar...**

**Mas...Eu prometi a mim mesma q vou terminar essa fic!**

**Ah, eu já terminei de escrever minha fic GaaLee com mulheres.Só falta o nome da fic, ela ser betada,separar os capítulos...(Isso pq tá quase tudo pronto)**

**Ah, sim...Me deu a louca no outro capítulo disser q só tem 4 ou 5 capítulos qnd descobri...Que essa fic tem 7!Gomen!!!!**

**----------S2----------**

**Suna e Konoha uma história amor**

**Capítulo 3-Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim**

**Amanheceu em Suna.Já eram sete horas da manhã.O jovem Kage estava assinando os papéis de sua vila, aprovando leis, missões, ninjas novos...Mas sua mente estava muito distante dali.**

**Gaara estava pensando em Lee.O que ele deve ter achado daquele beijo?Por que ele o beijou?Só por pena dele?Não... Não era só isso...**

**Mas o Kazekage não podia ficar pensando nisso. Nem poderia estar gostando de Lee.Ele devia escolher uma noiva em 6 dias, da vila de Konoha e de um clã respeitado.O que aconteceria se ele escolhesse Rock Lee como seu parceiro?**

**Temari entrou no escritório, pertubando toda a linha de pensamento do Kazekage.**

**-Aqui está o ralátorio dos Shinobis da vila da folha, Gaara.**

**-Pode deixar em cima da mesa, Temari.**

**Ela o fez, e saiu.**

**A primeira coisa que Gaara fez, foi ver o ralatório de Lee.**

**Notas razoáveis na academia ninja, não pode usar genjutsu nem ninjutsu.Realizou 20 missões de nível D,7 missões de nível C,5 missões de nível B e 3 missões de nível A.**

**Gaara ficou encarando a foto de Lee. Por que raios, havia beijado essa criatura tão esquisita?...**

**----------S2----------**

**Já eram oito da noite. Gaara estava cansado daquele escritório e de sua rotina "assina-assina". Ele havia deixado o livro dos shinobis num canto da mesa, fechado.**

**Deitou sua cabeça nos papéis para assinar e fechou os olhos quando de repente, alguém bate na porta do escritório.**

**-Pode entrar... -Gaara não levantou o rosto.**

**A pessoa não disse nada.**

**-O que quer afinal?**

**-... Eu?Eu quero pedir desculpas...**

**O ruivo levantou o rosto. Sim, era Rock Lee. Gaara virou o rosto para o outro não perceber que havia corado.**

**-Pode me chamar de Gaara, Lee...**

**-Ah... Hi!Mas... Você me perdoa Gaara?**

**-Não**

**Lee gelou.Está certo que Gaara era frio mas...Por que Lee sentiu um aperto no coração...O Kazekage não o perdoou...Não, mais que isso.Gaara não o perdoou.**

**-Não vou te perdoar.Primeiro, por que fui eu que comecei.E segundo...Por que se não...Vou ter que me desculpar por isso.**

**Gaara se levantou e beijou Lee.O moreno ficou surpreso no início mas...Era isso o que ele queria...**

**-Gaara...-Disse Lee, sem fôlego.**

**-...O quê?...**

**-Ai...Aishiteru Gaara...**

**Gaara ficou pensativo.Alguém o amava.O ruivo não sabia o que falar.**

**-...**

**Lee o abraçou.Gaara se sentiu tão seguro nos braços dele,,,Era como se nada ou ninguém pudesse atrapalhar os dois nesse momento.**

**-Mas...Gaara...**

**-Hi?**

**-E a sua noiva...A Orihime-san...**

**-Não conheço ela.Nem quero conhecer.**

**-Bem,-disse Lee tirando os braços de volta do amado.-Eu preciso ir.**

**-Para onde?...**

**-Para Konoha.Eu tenho uma missão.**

**-Não...Fique aqui, por favor!**

**-Eu...Eu fico muito feliz que você me ame mas eu preciso ir.Sou um ninja de outra vila e preciso comprir missões...Eu só poderia ficar em Suna se...**

**-...Se você tivesse uma família aqui né?Essa é uma das leis de Konoha...**

**Lee corou.**

**-Então...**

**-Eu volto um dia!Vou ver se depois da missão em Konoha tem uma missão em Suna.**

**Lee se virou e abriu a porta.**

**-Até mais...Gaara-CHAN...**

**Blam**

"**Droga!Drogaaa!Por que eu fui gostar logo dele...?**

**----------Continua----------**

**...Espero ver vocês depois!**

**Agradecimentos especias para:**

**FeH-chan por estar sempre me apoiando para escrever fics GaaLee!**

**Ao Charles meu amigo da escola que sofreu para ler essa fic depois de eu tanto pedir!**

**E a todos que me mandam reviews!(Hey, não custa nada fazer isso!E deixa a fic ser postada mais rápido!)**


	4. Pergunta simples, resposta nem tanto

**Ah!Dessa vez eu recebi muitas reviews!**

**Não, não vou deixar de postar!**

**Fiz uma promessa de que eu vou acabar essa fic!**

**A força da juventude irá me ajudar!Não se preocupem!**

**Conselheiro:HOHOHOHO!Recebi um nome, gente!Um nome!Não é legal?**

**Na-sam:...Sem comentários...**

**----------S2----------**

**Konoha e Suna uma história de amor**

**Capítulo 4-Pergunta simples, resposta nem tanto...**

**Pouco depois que Lee saiu, o conselheiro e Temari entraram.**

**-Kazekage-sama, fazer um jantar para o senhor conhecer sua futura esposa, hoje, Orihime.**

**-Por que ninguém me consulta nada antes?E que futura esposa!Eu posso escolher, se lembram?**

**-Mas ainda não escolheu maninho!E faltam seis dias!Ah...Aqui está seu terno!Vou deixar ali!**

**Temari vai até um armário do escritório do Kage, deixa o terno e se retira.**

**-Passe a conhecê-la, Kazekage-sama!O senhor verá que não deve escolher outra mulher.**

**-E se eu escolher um homem?**

**-Isso...Isso é inadmissível. Você pode gostar dele, mas não serão aceitos em nenhuma das duas vilas!**

**O conselheiro pegou o livro dos shinobis na mão e viu uma página marcada.**

**-Kazekage-sama, é esse Rock Lee?**

**-...**

**----------S2----------**

**-AH!Lembrei! - Lee sorriu - Tem mesmo uma missão em Suna depois dessa!Vou falar para o Gaara!**

**----------S2----------**

**-Você gosta desse shinobi, Kazekage-sama?**

**Lee estava com a mão na maçaneta.**

**-Claro que não!Acha que eu ia gostar de um homem?Ainda mais um homem idiota e sem talento que nem esse!Mesmo que eu gostasse de homens, tá na cara que não seria esse! **

**-...Ufa!É bom mesmo ouvir isso Kazekage-sama!-O conselheiro dá um sorriso falso-Mas acho que o tal de Rock Lee não gostou muito de ouvir...**

**-...!-Gaara olhou para a porta.**

**Lá estava Lee com a cabeça baixa sem aparecer os olhos.**

**-Me perdoem. Eu esqueci de bater na porta antes.**

**Ele saiu.**

**-Tá certo que você poderia ter dito apenas "não" Gaara-sama...Mas acho que desse jeito...O Rock Lee não vai mais aparecer...**

**-... Se era só isso que veio tratar...Pode se retirar agora, Katsuya.(Opa, lembram que eu comentei sobre ele?)**

**Katsuya sairá.**

**Gaara colocou as mãos na cabeça. Já era.A pessoa de quem ele mais gostava agora deve odiá-lo...**

**----------Continua----------**

**Espero que estejam gostando da fic!**

**Eu a escrevo com muito carinho e dedicação!**

**Pose de Nice Guy**

**Ah, resolvi responder as reviews aqui mesmo!**

**Eu não posso esquecer dos agradecimentos:**

**De forma geral a todos que lêem a fic e a todos que me mandam reviews!Obrigada mesmo!Para mostrar a minha felicidade postei esse capítulo em dois dias!**

**Obrigada mesmooooo á minha irmã Paula para me deixar usar o pc dela e encher de memória com minha fic e minhas imagens de GaaLee.**

**Bjusss gente, e até o quinto capítulo, "Um jantar indigesto" (Ai, essa foi horrível né?)**

**----------Reviews ----------**

Ero-Kitsune21: Ah, é bondade sua! 

Não se preocupe, com a quantidade de reviews que me mandaram, eu estou muito entusiasmada para continuar a fic!

**Kimi Tsukishiro:**

**Você vai fazer uma fic GaaLee???Estou ansiosa para ler!**

**Ah é!A minha próxima fic (que está pronta no papel mas não no pc) é do Gaara e do Lee como mulheres num colégio interno!**

**Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio, estou muito feliz...**

**(Fiquei tão empolgada que postei o quarto capítulo em menos de dois dias)**

**Continue lendo, ok?Bjus**

**GaaS2Lee:**

**Muito obrigada por deixar a preguiça e postar uma review!risos**

**De vez em qnd eu também faço isso com algumas fics...Agora que eu escrevo, percebo o quanto é importante as reviews!**

**Ah...É...Você não é a primeira que diz que eu devo ser mais detalhada...Eu sou meio ruim para descrever sabe?Mas eu vou me esforçar!**

**Bjus e valeu mesmo!**

**Mariana Hiei:**

**Ah, você gostou mesmo?u**

**Q bom!Ah, eu adoro suas fics!(fã)**

**É difícil eu gostar de outro casal sem ser GaaLee!Mas suas fics são ótimas!sorri**

**A falta de motivação é muito chata...Mas qnd escrevi isso, vi o qnt vale a pena escrever um fic!Vlw!**

**O deles de garota eu me inspirei no Pri Pri!Você conhece esse anime?**

**\o/ Niver do Lee?Q legal!Nem sabia...(Fã de meia tigela)**

**Bjussss**


	5. Um jantar indigesto

**Oi Minna-san!**

**Aqui é a Na-san!Ah, eu mudei de nick!Antes era "Na-sam" só que o Takeshi me disse que estava errado que "sam" era na verdade "san".Ah, se eu sou burra?Sim, sim, eu sou alguém que lê mangás e assiste animes erra algo assim?**

**Ah, minha segunda fic, de GaaLee (versão mulher), já está online!O nome é "Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei"!**

**Aproveite a fic!**

**----------S2----------**

**Konoha e Suna uma História de amor**

**Capítulo 5-Um jantar Indigesto**

**Gaara foi ao jantar para conhecer Orihime.Apesar de tudo, ele não poderia faltar com os compromissos de Kazekage.Além do mais, a que tudo indica, ela seria sua esposa.**

**-Gaara-kuuuuuun!-Disse Orihime sorrindo.(Raiva da autora)**

**Era ela.Linda, família rica, inteligente, cabelo longo e liso preto, pele branca como a neve, um pouquinho de sardas e olhos azuis.Ela estava com um lindo vestido preto com uma borboleta azul nas costas.**

**Gaara também estava terno preto, sapatos engraxados e de cabelo penteado (não consegui imaginar...).**

**-Eu não lhe dei tal intimidade Orihime.-Disse Gaara e foi andando até a mesa.**

**Ele se sentou na cabeceira, á sua esquerda Orihime e á direita Katsuya(Na-san:o conselheiro idiota).**

**-Seja mais educado com ela, senhor...**

**-...Isso...Não é da sua conta,Katsuya-Murmurou o Kazekage.**

**O jantar passava.Pouco á pouco, Gaara ficava mais irritado.Orihime sempre tentava puxar assunto com ele, que sempre cortava ela.Gaara estava chegando ao seu limite...**

**O jantar havia acabado.**

**-O que achou da Orihime Senhor?**

**-...-Gaara hesitou.Sabia o que as pessoas queriam ouvir.Mas não era o que ele queria disser.Não sentia nada por aquela pessoa á sua esquerda...Só pensava em Lee.-Ela...Orihime Daidouji, será uma ótima esposa.A esposa do Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.-Gaara olhou para Orihime com o sorriso mais falso do mundo.-E eu espero que seja assim para toda a eternidade.**

**Todos os presentes bateram as palmas e Orihime ficou sem ação.Claro.Era o que todos queriam certo?Errado.Gaara não queria.**

**Depois do maldito jantar, Katsuya foi falar com Gaara.**

**-Muito bem, Gaara-sama, parece que se esqueceu daquele Shinobi repugnante de Konoha, Rock Lee.Tenho de admitir, não tinha acreditado nas suas palavras no escritório...Mas depois de hoje, vi que não se importa mesmo com ele...**

**-Claro, Katsuya.Orihime é a esposa que qualquer homem gostaria de ter.**

**-Sim, Kazekage-sama...Bem, até amanhã!**

**-Até...**

**Gaara entrou em seu quarto.Se deitou na cama.O coração dele estava doendo muito.Iria fingir paa a garota que gosta dela para sempre?Não vai pedir desculpas ao Lee?...**

**-Não...Quer saber?É melhor assim.Desse jeito nenhum de nós acaba sofrendo...**

**O que era totalmente o contrário.Já que o jovem Rock Lee pensava no ruivo de Suna mas estava forçando a se esquecer...Estava sendo difícil para ambos...**

**----------Continua----------**

**Eu...Eu...Me toquei que eu não tinha descrito o Katsuya...**

**Sim, sim...Podem tacar pedras em mim...É justo.**

**Antes tarde do que nunca, irei descrever Katsuya:**

**Homem alto, cabelo marrom curto, olhos azuis, cor de pele branca e tem a tatuagem símbolo de seu clã(Clã Uryuu, uma coruja) no pescoço).Ou seja, o nome dele é Katsuya Uryuu.**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Ao Charles,Cármine,Takeshi e a Marcela, que depois de eu insistir muito, estão lendo a fic, ao Zettaimore e seu Doujinshi "Challenge", á Feh-sensei que me ensina sobre fics e á todos que lêem a fic e em especial quem manda reviews!Leio todas com muito carinho!**

**Estou me esforçando o máximo para fazer dessa uma fic cada vez melhor! **

**E aqui estão as respostas para as reviews:**

**Marina Hiei-Hehehehe!Ele foi uma besta mesmoooo!**

**Espere para ver o que ele ainda vai fazer...Tadinho do Lee...**

**É o princess princess!Muito bom, né?**

**Kimi Tsukishiro-Faça isso e o Gaara te mata sorriso**

**O.O Veneno na comida da Orihime?Boa idéia...Mas não posso fazer isso...(Q pena!)O Lee é mt perfeito!Ele não devia sofrer mesmo...Bjusss Obrigada pela review!**

**MoMo-Muito obrigada Momo-chan!**

**Se bem que a partir de agora, as coisas vão de mal a pior para o Gaara e o Lee...**

**Gaa S2 Lee-Concordo!Era muito simples a resposta..."Não" bastava...**

**Qnd vc escreveu "Lado obscuro da força" eu pensei no Katsuya como o Darth Vader...Hehe!Nada haver né?Ah, nesse jantar, o Gaara vai ficar o mais falso o possível!Vai falar muitaaaa besteira!**

**\o/ Não, não!É legal sim!O Lee também é meu personagem favorito!Eu amo muito ele, pena que a Kishimoto nem fala mt sobre ele...**

**Isso aí!Espantando a preguiça!Dê 500 voltas em Konoha plantando bananeira agoraaaa!XD Vlw mesmo pela review!**

**Marcela-OI TIAAAAA(Huahuahua)!!!Fiquei muito feliz que você me mandou uma review!Ah, faz uma fic sim!De Kakashi e Iruka ok?Não Kakashi e Sakura!(Que vc gosta)!Bjussss**

**Kagome Universe-Essa é a primeira fic de gaaraxlee que vc vê aqui???Ah!Que legal!Espero que como é a primeira, você tenha gostado e se empolgado á ler mais!**

**Eu amo esse casal...Pena msmo q tem poucas fics...Bjuss!**


	6. Eu quero que você

**Ah...Me perdoem.Fiquei tão empolgada com a minha segunda fic que deixei de postar essa por mais de uma semana.**

**Falando em novas fics, vou anunciar (Propaganda como sempre faço) minha mais nova fic Shonen-ai, "Haru Urara" baseada num doujinshi.É KakaIru.**

**Ah, mas agora...**

**ENJOY!!!**

**----------S2----------**

**Konoha e Suna uma história de amor**

**Capítulo 6-Eu quero que você...**

**Faltam quatro dias para o casamento de Gaara com Orihime.Não se falava em outra coisa nas vilas de Suna e de Konoha.Todos estavam muito felizes...Hã?Todos?Não...Nem todos.**

**-Sobrancelhudo!**

**-Yo, Naruto-kun!-Diz Lee sorrindo.**

**-O Gaara vai se casar!Você soube?...**

**Lee deu um sorriso falso.**

**-Soube sim, Naruto-kun!Que bom né?**

**-...Ué?Está tudo bem com você, sobrancelhudo?**

**-Claro que sim!Por que não estaria?...**

**-É que ultimamente o seu sorriso anda meio forçado...**

**-Ah...Mas não é nada de mais...Fique tranqüilo!...**

**Naruto encarou Lee.Os dois estavam no escritório da Hokage, esperando uma nova missão.Lee não sabia o que fazer.Se ele fizesse algo, poderia arruinar a vida de Gaara como kage, se não fizesse nada, poderia ficar com remorso pelo resto da vida...**

**-Pode se abrir comigo, Lee!Eu sou seu amigo!-Naruto coloca a mão no ombro de Lee.**

**-Ah...-"Acho que não tem problema em contar para o Naruto-kun..."-Eu gosto de uma pessoa!**

**-É a Sakura?...**

**-Não!...É...Outra pessoa!...**

**-Eu conheço?...**

**-...AH!Tá bom!Olha só!Só vou falar uma vez!**

**-O sobrancelhudo irritado é estranho...**

**-Eu gosto do Gaara!-Lee quase parou por causa do olhar de espanto de Naruto, mas continuou-Eu achava que ele também gostava de mim...Mas...De repente, eu ouvi sem querer, ele falar mal de mim para um conselheiro de Suna, acabou que eu não sei mais sobre os sentimentos dele e eu sai correndo de lá!**

**-Lee...**

**-O QUE EU FAÇO NARUTO-KUN?**

**-Lee...Tem alguém na porta...**

**-Hã?...-Lee virou seus olhos para a porta.Tsunade-sama estava lá, parada, com um papel de missão na mão.**

**-Naruto, retire-se daqui, por favor!...**

**-Não!Eu quero ajudar o Lee!**

**-Depois ele fala com você!Isso é sério!**

**O.O "A vovó me dá medo ás vezes..."**

**Naruto saiu.Tsunade se sentou na sua cadeira de Hokage, atrás da mesa.Lee permaneceu calado.**

**-Isso é verdade, Lee?**

**-...**

**-...Lee, responda.**

**-É.**

**-E o que você pensa em fazer?...**

**-Não sei.Eu estava pedindo ajuda para o Naruto-kun mas...**

**-Lee.Preste atenção.Não acha que isso iria comprometer a imagem de Kazekage do Gaara?Se você realmente o ama, deixe-o. Soube que ele deu a iniciativa na proposta de casamento...**

**Lee ficou assim, "deu a iniciativa"?**

"**E a sua noiva Orihime?"**

"**Não a conheço, nem quero conhecer!"**

**Não foi ele que disse isso para o Lee?**

**-Isso pode ser difícil Lee, mas pense bem.Você, é um Chunin de Konoha, ele, o Kage de Suna...Ele está com a data do casamento marcada...Por favor, não interfira nisso.Além do Kage estar feliz, vai trazer novas oportunidades para Konoha.**

**-Sim, Hokage-sama.Eu entendo.**

**-Ótimo.Vou lhe dar um descanso, está bem?Essa missão fica só para o Naruto.**

**-Não.Eu devo cumprir meus trabalhos como ninja.**

**-...Está bem.**

**Tsunade chamou Naruto e explicou a missão á eles.Era resgatar uma garota em Kiri.**

**Os dois estavam prontos e já estavam no portão da vila.Pouco tempo depois, já há uns 20 km longe de Konoha, Naruto resolve falar algo sobre a conversa que eles tiveram.**

**-Lee, você gosta mesmo do Gaara?...**

**-...Hi.**

**Naruto parou de correr.Lee percebeu e perguntou o porque.**

**-Escute, Lee.Se você ama mesmo o Gaara, você tem que ser rápido.**

**-Hã?**

**-Eu posso fazer essa missão de nível B sozinho.É fácil.Vá até Suna.Fale com o Gaara.**

**-E se ele não gostar de mim, Naruto-kun?...**

**Naruto deu um grande sorriso.**

**-Você não vai saber se não tentar, sobrancelhudo!**

**-...Hi!-Disse Lee agora entusiasmado fazendo pose de "Nice guy".**

**-Então, tchau!**

**Naruto sai correndo até Kiri.Lee tirou os pesos da perna e saiu correndo até Suna.**

"**Isso também pode ser considerado como 'Proteger uma pessoa preciosa' não é, Gai-sensei?"**

**----------S2----------**

**Falta um dia para o casamento de Gaara.**

**Gaara está escolhendo a aliança de seu casamento (contra sua vontade) junto com Kankurou e Temari.**

**-Olha!Esse está muito bonito, não é?...**

**-Sim, Temari!-Diz Gaara com um sorriso falso-Com certeza a Orihime-san vai gostar!**

**-Senhor, vamos levar essa daqui!...**

**-Gaara-Kankurou coloca a mão no ombro do irmão.**

**-Sim, Kankurou?-Sorrisão falso.**

**-Pára com esse sorriso, por que dá medo.**

**-Ah...Estou tão feliz com meu casamento!Eu deveria estar sorrindo, né?-SORRISO 100 EXAGERADO.(Quando imaginei o Gaara dando esse sorriso, imaginei o sorriso falso do Yuki de Fruits Baskets...)**

**-Você está falando sério, Gaara?...**

**-Sim, Kan...**

**-Gaara.Katsuya me contou o ocorrido.Não comentei com a Temari.**

**Gaara parou de fingir.Olhou Kankurou com seriedade.**

**-E á que conclusão você chegou?...**

**-A conclusão de que...Se você se casar, vai se arrepender.Se não o fizer, também vai.Mas acho melhor você pensar bem antes de escolher.As duas alternativas tem fins desastrosos...**

**-Kankurou.Já sei me cuidar.Já decidi que vou me casar com a Orihime.Não tem mais volta.**

**-Gaara!Tem!Não apoio o Lee mas...Você é meu irmão!Eu quero você feliz...**

**-Genteeeeeeeeeeee!!!-Gritou Temari já na porta da loja-Vem logo!**

**-Está bem, Temari!-Kankurou foi.**

**O que o Kankurou disse naquele momento...Foi a coisa mais "irmão mais velho" que Gaara havia ouvido.**

**-He...Me quer feliz, certo?...**

**Gaara andou até eles.**

**-Temari, vocês podem ir para casa.Depois eu vou.Vou refletir sobre o meu casamento e tudo mais...**

**-Ok!**

**Temari já havia virado as costas mas Kankurou ainda fitava o irmão.**

**-Vai ficar tudo bem!-Disse Gaara sussurrando.**

**-Se você diz...**

**----------S2----------**

**-E ONDE ESTÁ O LEE, NARUTO???**

**-Ele...Ele foi convidado á ficar mais tempo ajudando a garota de Kiri.Ela estava traumatizada...**

**-...!Shizune!**

**-Hi!**

**-Convoque a Anbu.Deve ter o máximo de segurança no casamento do Kazekage.**

**-NANIIIIIII???Vovó!O que você está fazendo.**

**-Naruto, eu não nasci ontem.Lee planeja ir para Suna!Você não consegue mentir, garoto!**

**T.T "Agora só posso desejar boa sorte ao Lee..."**

**----------S2----------**

"**Aishiteru, Gaara"**

**-...**

**Gaara estava em seu escritório.Recordando as palavras de Lee.**

"**Mas e sua noiva, Orihime?"**

"**Não a conheço.Nem quero conhecer"**

**-Lee...Afinal...O que eu sinto por ele...?**

**Necessidade.Gaara estava precisando de Lee.Queria que ele desse conforto a ele, dizendo que tudo vai passar.Isso é só uma besteira...**

**-...Gaara?...**

**Gaara olhou para a porta do escritório.Lá estava Lee.**

**-...Lee...É você?...**

**-H-Hi...Eu...Queria saber isso também Kazekage-sama.-Lee estava sério-O que você sente por mim?...**

**-...Eu creio que...Nós devemos acabar com essa brincadeira.Vou me casar com a Orihime.Isso é fato.Nossa relação não daria certo...**

**-Eu estou ciente disso tudo.**

**-Então para que veio?...**

"**Foi besteira eu ter vindo para Suna..."**

"**Não é isso...Lee...Eu..."**

**-É por que mesmo assim, eu continuo te amando.-Disse Lee sorrindo-Eu queria vê-lo e saber se eu tinha alguma chance mas posso ver que não.Esse sentimento...Um dia irá passar, como o que sentia pela Sakura...**

**-Ai...-Gaara se levanta e fica de frente para Lee-Aishiteru!...Por que tinha que ser você?Por que eu não amo a Orihime?Será que você não pode entender que eu sou o Kazekage e não posso amar um...**

**Gaara foi silenciado por um beijo.Lee apenas selou os lábios do ruivo.Os olhos de Lee estavam fechados e escorriam algumas lágrimas.Gaara empurrou o moreno.**

**-Saia daqui.Isso...Não pode continuar!...É...**

"**Inadmissível."**

**Sim.O que Katsuya disse finalmente fizera sentido para Gaara.**

**-...É inadmissível.**

**Gaara fitou os olhos de Lee, com raiva.O moreno havia aberto os olhos que não paravam de escorrer lágrimas.**

**-Sim...É inadmissível.É um pecado amar alguém do mesmo sexo...**

**-Então se entendeu, por fa-...**

**-Mas também é pecado mentir.-Lee passou a mão no rosto e tirou sus lágrimas.-E eu não poderia dizer á você que meu sentimento é algo passageiro...Eu te amo Gaara.Isso não irá mudar.Mesmo que você não aceite meu sentimentos.**

**Lee virou as costas e andou até a porta.**

**-Felicidades aos noivos!...**

**Blam**

**Gaara se se sentou na mesa do escritório e fez algo que a muito tempo não fazia...Chorou de arrependimento.Ele amava Lee.Mas não podia.Ninguém iria aceitar esse amor.Ninguém.Kankurou até aceitou.Queria ver o irmão feliz.**

**Mas ele é um Kage deve priorizar a vila.deve se casar com Orihime, para o laço entre Suna e Konoha ser eterno.Se os dois se casassem, isso seria vantajoso para Konoha, que teria um Kage impedindo a destruição da vila, por ser a terra da sua esposa e para Suna pois Orihime era um "escudo"."Escudo" para Konoha não atacar Suna.**

**Aquela mulher era realmente importante para a vila.Era de um clã respeitado.Mais respeitado do que o clã Hyuuga, até.O clã Daidouji sempre defendeu Konoha e os Hokages tinham uma dívida com o clã.Não iriam avançar no pedido de "não destruição" de Suna.**

**-E quem se importa com isso?...**

**Katsuya.Os militares.E até inconseqüentemente, Gaara, pois queria a salvação de Suna.**

**Toc Toc Toc.**

**Gaara se enxugou o rosto.**

**-Pode entrar!...**

**Era Katsuya(Na-san:Malditooooo!).**

**-O que quer?...**

**-Dar um aviso ao Kazekage.Acabamos de receber uma mensagem de Konoha.**

**-E o que dizem?...**

**-Dizem que convocaram a ANBU para proteger seu casamento.Não entendo o objetivo da Hokage mas...**

**-Uhum.Tudo bem.Podemos confiar na ANBU.**

**-Mas achei uma boa idéia.Para dar mais segurança...Afinal, ESSE CASAMENTO É MUITO IMPORTANTE.**

**Gaara percebeu o que Katsuya quis dizer.Ele não poderia desistir de se casar nem mesmo que ele quisesse.**

**-Sei disso Katsuya, afinal, é o meu casamento.**

**-Claro que sim...**

**Blam**

**----------Continua----------**

**Ah!!!Estamos chegando ao fim desta fic!!!**

**Katsuya:Eu nem apareci muito nesse capítulo...**

**Não, aqui você é do mal.Eu te odeio.Lá na "Escola Feminina Konoha Kensei" você é legal.Pode aparecer á vontade.**

**Katsuya:...**

**Eu amo tanto esse OOC...**

**Ah, sim, á pedido da Momo-chan, esse capítulo foi maior!**

**Também, estamos no finalzinho da fic, né?Apesar de que o próximo capítulo vai ser maior...**

**Reviews:**

**Momo-Nossa...Você odeia mesmo a Orihime...Hehe!**

**É que fazer capítulos grandes não é o meu forte...Mas eu tentei aumentar esse daqui!**

**Bjusss e obrigada pela review!**

**Kimi Tsukishiro-Sim, o Gaara está uma besta agora...E fica pior ainda neste novo capítulo...Obrigada por ler a outra fic!**

**Jaa!!!**

**Gaa S2 Lee-****Me perdoeeeee!A culpa é minha!!!No próximo capítulo farei um Gaara mais amável!Sim, sim, pode não parecer mas ele gosta do Lee!**

**A Ori-chan é burra.Sim, sim, muito burra.Mas...(Estou me lembrando do próximo capítulo)Você nem imagina o que ela vai fazer...(HOHOHOHOHOHO!)**

**Ah, bem, não posso revelar se terá final feliz, afinal, é drama...**

**Eu acho que em todas as minhas fics o Gaa-chan está judiando do Lee...Opa!Isso foi spoiler da minha outra fic!...**

**Demorei mais para postar esse capítulo, gomen.**

**Beijos!Muito obrigada pela review!**

**FeH-Chan-Preguiça é tão feia Feh-chan(Como se eu tivesse moral)...**

**Pode deixar que eu te aviso os próximos capítulos!**

**Erro-Kitsune21-...Ta todo mundo falando mal do Gaara nas reviews...Acho que se juntasse todo mundo por ele estar judiando do Lee nesta fic, ele iria morrer...**

**Lee:Não faça isso com o Gaa-chan!**

**Na-san:...Sem comentários.**

**Mariana Hiei n.nb-Sim, sim, odeio o Katsuya.**

**Katsuya:Hãããã?**

**Na-san:Tá, eu te amo.Mas só na minha outra fic.mas vc ta um gato nessa fic...Ah deixa.**

**Katsuya:Não quero que você me ame.Só não suporto quem fala mal de mim.**

**Na-san:Então você não suporta todo mundo que lê essa fic...Pq todo mundo te odeia.**

**Ah...Eu...AMO BLEACH!!!!!!!!**

**Sim, veio desse anime o "Uryuu" e a "Orihime".**

**Obrigada!Bjusss!**

**PuddingGrape-Ah!!!Vlw, Thiély!Claro que eu sei quem você é!XD**

**Estou tentando ser rápida.**

**Jaa!**


	7. fique comigo para sempre

**Vi o episódio 126(de novo) para me inspirar nesse capítulo.É a luta do Gaara e do Lee contra o Kimimaro...Eles são tão lindos juntos...**

**É o último capítulo, gente!Último!**

**Que emoção...**

**Está meio ruim, me perdoem.Eu podia ter feito melhor...**

**Ah, aqui tem insinuação de SasuNaru.Bem pouco.**

**Depois deixem reviews dizendo se gostaram ou não, ok?**

**Espero q gostem do final!**

**----------S2----------**

**Konoha e Suna uma história de amor**

**Capítulo 7-...Fique comigo para sempre.**

**Toda Suna estava muito feliz.Havia muitas pessoas de Konoha para presenciar o casamento de Gaara com Orihime.Ou seja, ninguém iria suspeitar se Lee, um ninja sem autorização para estar em Suna estivesse lá.Claro que, quando voltasse para Konoha teria uma punição mas...**

**Tanto faz.Lee decidiu que iria embora quando acabasse o casamento.Nem sabia o que fazer.Queria muito interromper na hora do "Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre".Bem, mas se isso acontecesse, todos os ninjas do casamento iriam interrompelo e ele poderia disser 'Adeus' á vila da folha por tamanha desonra.Se não fizesse isso, iria perder o amor de sua vida.**

**----------S2----------**

**Eram dez horas da manhã.O casamento vai ser ás seis horas da tarde, no pôr do sol.Vai ser lindo, aliás.A cerimônia se realizará ao ar livre, no deserto de Suna.Claro que com tudo arrumado e enfeitado, digno de um Kazekage.**

**Toc Toc Toc**

**-Gaara!...Gaara!Acorda, Gaara!Alguns shinobis de Konoha chegaram!**

**-Uh...Tô indo Kankurou...**

**Gaara se vestiu rapidamente com a roupa de sempre.O ruivo cumprimentou todos, entre as pessoas estavam os conhecidos, Naruto e Shikamaru.Só.**

**O que o Naruto tem haver com a história atual?**

**Bem, quando Shikamaru pediu permissão á Hokage para ir ao casamento do Kazekage para ver Temari, Naruto ouviu e quis pedir permissão.Não foi para ver o casamento, sem dúvida.Era para ajudar Lee.**

**O dia de Gaara foi terrível.Teve de fingir que estava feliz, cumprimentar todos que chegavam na cerimônia e ainda vestir um terno apertado e quente.**

**Já Orihime, estava feliz de verdade.Se casando com o Kazekage, deixando as partes chatas de cumprimentar todos para Gaara e usando um vestido branco lindo, confortável e deslumbrante.**

**-Então...O senhor viu um cara com cabelo de tigela, vestido de verde e com sobrancelhas enormes vindo por aqui?...**

**-N-Não, senhor!**

**-Valeu!**

**Era essa a pergunta que Naruto fizera o dia inteiro.Sem sucesso, infelizmente.**

**-Acho que sim...Ele por acaso era de Konoha?...**

**-É!É ESSE MESMO!**

**-Ah, então ele está hospedado no quarto 202...**

**-MUITO OBRIGADO DATTEBAYO!**

**-...**

**Naruto saiu correndo.Chegou até o 202 e começou a bater na porta.Cada murro que ele dava parecia que ia derrubar.**

**-Sobrancelhudooooooooo!!!Abre a porta!!!Falta pouco para...**

**Lee abriu a porta.**

**-Sobrancelhudo?...**

**-Oi, Naruto-kun...Me perdoe pelo estado patético em que eu me encontro...**

**-Não, sobrancelhudo...**

**Lee estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.Típico de quem chorou muito.**

**-Ah...Falta uma hora para o casamento...Eu queria saber se você iria impedir ou algo assim...**

**-Impedir?...Por quê?...Ele não me ama mesmo...Vou deixar para lá...**

**Paf.Naruto deu um tapa em Lee.**

**-...Naruto-kun?...**

**-** **Cadê a sua força da juventude?...Pára com isso, sobrancelhudo!...Você não sabe o que é gostar de alguém e não ser correspondido...**

**-Eu sei sim,Naruto-kun.**

**-NÃO SABE NÃO!-Lee ficou quieto, olhando para o amigo enquanto esse olhava para o chão, chorando-Você não faz idéia de como é gostar de alguém...E esse alguém te odiar com todas as forças que tem...Ao ponto de querer te matar...**

**Lee se assutou...Naruto devia estar falando de apenas uma pessoa.**

**-Lee...O que eu quero dizer é que...O Gaara gosta de você.Dá para saber o quanto ele está irritado e triste, hoje.Só pode ser por você...**

**Naruto levantou a cabeça e falou com um sorriso.**

**-Confie em mim.Se você não o procurar agora...Irá se arrepender.**

**-Naruto...-Lee fitou o amigo com um olhar muito sério-Daqui á quanto tempo começa o casamento?...**

**O loiro sorriu.**

**-Daqui á 50 minutos...**

**-Acho que dá tempo de eu me arrumar para atrapalhar, certo?...**

**-Claro!...**

**----------S2----------**

**-Gaara-kun?...**

**-O que você está fazendo aqui, Orihime-san?...O noivo não devia ver a noiva antes do casamento...**

**-Ah, sim...**

**Os dois estavam num local mais afastado de onde seria realizado o casamento.Um quarto arranjado para o Kage se arrumar.Gaara estava sentado numa cadeira e a garota sentou-se num banco em frente ao ruivo.Orihime estava com um vestido branco longo, arrastando no chão e de manga comprida.Uma presilha de borboleta feita de diamante prendia o cabelo dela, mostrando mais seu rosto que realmente, era bonito.**

**-Gaara-kun...Eu...Eu realmente te amo.**

**-Sim, Orihime-san...É por isso que nós vamos nos casar, não é?...**

**-...É por que quando eu olho nos seus olhos...Eu não vejo nada além de tristeza...**

**-...-Gaara ficara sério-Se percebeu que eu não te amo, Orihime-san, por que você ainda me ama?...**

**-Eu te amo por que tudo em você...O seu jeito...Me atrai.Eu não sei explicar.Só sei que me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi.**

"**...Eu te amo Gaara.Isso não irá mudar.Mesmo que você não aceite meus sentimentos."**

**-...Eu não entendo.**

**-Hã?...**

**-As pessoas.Não entendo.Por que mesmo sabendo que poderão se machucar...Elas continuam tentando...?**

**Orihime sorri, se levanta e coloca a mão no rosto do Kage, ainda sentado.**

**-É por causa do amor.É um sentimento bem persistente...Pode nos trazer alegria...**

**Orihime pára e beija o Kage(Todos:MORTE Á NA-SAN!)que não corresponde.A garota deixa uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto.**

**-Ou tristeza...**

**-...Será que um dia...Eu poderei amar?...**

**-Sabe, Kazekage-sama...Acho que você já encontrou alguém especial...**

**-...Obrigado...Orihime.**

**Orihime olhou assustada para o Kage.Ela sentiu que ele agora, estava feliz.Mas, ela sorriu.Sorriu e chorou de felicidade.**

**-Mas...-Gaara se levantou e olhou para Orihime com um sorriso meio...Assustador, por assim dizer-Eu vou me casar com você.Não tem mais volta.Não posso me casar com a pessoa que eu gosto...-Gaara agora chegara perto do ouvido da garota- Para o bem de nós três.**

**O sorriso de Orihime se desfez.**

**-E você acha que isso é ser feliz, Kazekage-sama?A pessoa de quem você gosta também deve estar sofrendo!...**

**Gaara deixou lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos, mas sorria.**

**-Se eu me casar com você...A pessoa vai sofrer menos do que comigo...Você não entende, Orihime.Eu sou o Kazekage.Eu devo fazer o que é o melhor para a vila.-Gaara andou até a porta-Vê se passa a maquiagem de novo...Ficou toda borrada.**

**Blam**

"**Não!...Eu quero que meu amado Gaara-kun seja feliz...Pode não ser comigo mas..."**

**Toc Toc Toc**

**-Uh?...**

**-Orihime-sama, o casamento vai ser daqui á 10 minutos.Está pronta?...**

**-Ah, sim, Katsuya-kun...Só vou dar um retoque na maquiagem e já vou...**

**----------S2----------**

**-Naruto-kun...Você acha que eu estou bem?...**

**-Claro que sim, sobrancelhudo!Mas mesmo que não tivesse bem, o importante é acabar com aquele casamento.**

**-Ah...Sim, mas...E se o Gaara não gostar de mim?**

**-Não fala besteira sobrancelhudo!...**

**-...Hi...**

**Naruto e Lee estavam escondidos entre as pessoas de Suna.Todos estavam em pé.Só os familiares que não.**

**Lee estava vestindo um terno preto com uma camisa branca, uma gravata verde escuro (mais escuro do que sua roupa normal) e um lenço no bolso de frente do terno, laranja.**

**Naruto estava com um terno preto também, mas sua camisa era laranja, estava sem gravata e tinha uma flor roxa na parte da frente do terno.**

**-Ah, é o Kazekage-sama!**

**-Como está bonito!**

**Era o que as pessoas comentavam.Gaara estava com um terno vinho, uma camisa branca e uma gravata cinza.Seu cabelo estava meio desarrumado pois segundo ele "cabelo arrumado fica horrível".**

**-Ah...Ele está bonito mesmo né, sobrancelhudo?...Sobrancelhudo?**

**Lee fez a pose de nice guy.**

**-YOSH!Vou impedir, Naruto!**

**Que bom que ele não falou muito alto...(Na-san:Se não, a Anbu ia ver e bláblábláblá).**

**-Toma cuidado Lee, a Anbu está aqui e a Vovó pode ter dado ordens de te impedir...(Na-san:Eu já expliquei isso...)**

**-H-Hi!...**

**Orihime aquele vestido que eu disse a vocês mais cedo.Ela já tinha ajeitado a maquiagem que ficara borrada por ter chorado.Seu cabelo liso estava lindo, a presilha de diamante brilhava com o pôr do sol.**

**Começou o casamento.**

**Orihime prestava atenção no que o celebrante falava enquanto Gaara pensava em "como acabar com o casamento sem ter sido culpa dele".Naruto estava quase dormindo e Lee o cutucava toda hora como "Presta atenção".**

**-Sabaku no Gaara, você aceita Orihime Daidouji como sua legítima esposa?...**

**-...**

**-Naruto...Não tem mais razão para a gente ficar aqui...**

**-Uh?...Por que sobrancelhudo?...**

**-Por que o Gaara vai dizer sim...**

**-Não, sobrancelhu-...**

**-Eu aceito.**

**Lee se virou para ir embora.**

**-Ei, Lee, você não sabia que a hora do "Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre" era depois?...**

**-Sabia, mas eu tinha esperança de que o Gaara diria não...**

**Lee já estava indo embora.**

**-E você, Orihime Daidouji, aceita Sabaku no Gaara como seu legítimo esposo?...**

**-...**

"**...Gaara-kun eu..."**

"**...Não tem mais volta, Lee..."**

**-Eu não posso.**

**-Suna e Konoha...Foi dar nisso!...**

**Era o que as pessoas falavam.**

**-Orihime...**

**-Gaara-kun...Eu falei que queria o seu bem.E o seu bem agora...É ao lado da pessoa que você gosta.**

**Gaara olhou para Orihime como se dissese... "Obrigado".**

**-Espero que você encontre alguém que goste de você...**

**-Um dia Gaara-kun...**

**-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Orihime?...**

**-Foi a decisão dela, Katsuya!Você não pode interferir nisso!**

**-Mas, Kazekage-sama...Como ela pôde lhe rejeitar?...Ela merece ser punida!**

**-Cale a boca Katsuya.**

**Todos pararam de falar e olharam para o Kage.Lee olhou para o ruivo também.**

**-Eu não preciso mais dos seus conselhos.Só trouxe problemas á mim e á Suna...Você está demitido.**

**-C-Como?...**

**-Cidadãos de Konoha e Suna!Essa mulher e esse homem aqui presentes, não irão se unir!Mas acredito que, mesmo sem um tipo de "escudo" aqui em Suna, que não deixa Konoha atacar e sem nenhuma desculpa para Suna não atacar Konoha...-Gaara sorri-Essas duas vilas podem viver em harmonia uma em prol da outra.**

**-Kazekage-sama...**

**-Viva ao Kazekage!**

**Todos bateram palmas.**

**-Com licença Orihime, preciso ir...**

**-Tudo bem!...**

**Gaara saiu correndo até o portão de Suna, para poder ir até Konoha, ver Lee.**

**-Kazekage-sama?...**

**-...!**

**Gaara olhou para trás.Era mesmo Lee.Ele estava logo atrás dele.**

**-Lee?...**

**O Kage andou até o moreno.**

**-Me perdoe Lee!...Eu te fiz sofrer...Eu só estava pensando em mim!...**

**Lee calou o Kage, dando um beijo nele.Um beijo apaixonado...Há tempos Lee queria demonstrar ao ruivo o quanto o amava.E Gaara sentiu.Sentiu que tudo o que fez foi besteira, eles deveriam ter enfrentado toda a Suna para ficarem juntos.**

**-Deixe isso para lá, Gaara...Isso é...Se você me amar mesmo...**

**Gaara sorriu.**

**-Eu te amo muito...Lee...**

**Num impulso de felicidade, Lee fez "a" pergunta.**

**-ENTÃO, VOCÊ SE CASA COMIGO?**

**-HEIN????-Perguntou um kage assustado.**

**-Eu te amo muito, Gaara!Não quero te perder de novo!...**

**-E não vai...-Gaara colocou a mão no rosto de Lee - Por que eu aceito...**

**-...GAARA!!!!-Lee corou e levantou o ruivo pela cintura.**

**-Lee!-O ruivo corou.**

**-Você não vai escapar de mim mesmo que você queira!**

**-Eu não quero...E nunca vou querer me distanciar de você...**

**----------Owari----------**

**Perdoem-me por um final tão ruim e sem criatividade.**

**Eu sou uma péssima fanwriter...(Na-san em estado de depressão profunda)**

**As reviews do capítulo 6, eu vou responder individualmente.Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Agradecimentos especiais para:**

**O Charles,Takeshi e o Cármine por lerem essa fic.Bem, agradeço mais ao Charles pois ele leu todas as minhas fics até agora.E gostou.Já "aqueles dois" não.**

**Muito obrigada ao "Yaoi Gallery" que com suas imagens Gaalee, me ajudou na construção dessa fic.**

**Obrigada também á minha irmã que, mesmo descobrindo que eu escrevo yaoi e shonen-ai, não contou para a minha mãe(que bom...).**

**E claro, á todos que leram essa fic e em especial á quem me mandou reviews!Se não fossem por vocês, a fic não teria andado para frente!**

**E só!**

**Até minha próxima fic!**


End file.
